Another Day on the Dig
Fanfiction about my babe Deinonychus!!!!!! XD This is so unrelated to Wings of Fire besides the fact that Deinonychus is a SkyWing. Oops XD IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! Prologue Deinonychus stomped down the halls of the museum. She glanced around furiously at the ancient skeletons mounted around her. Every single one was labeled a "dinosaur", even the Dimorphodon hanging from the ceiling. And that was why Deinonychus was about to give the curator a good yell in the face. "POINSETTIA, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screeched. A door hidden behind the Plesiosaurus opened slowly, creaking as a silver IceWing stepped out, glancing at the ground furtively and shrinking back at the sight of the seething SkyWing in front of her. "W-What is it, Deinonychus? If it's about putting your newest fossil find on display, I'm still trying to get a hold of that. Wolf's been writing up the essay about the Veloci-" Poinsettia got cut off with a venomous hiss from Deinonychus. "It's not about your stupid papers!" She snatched a sheet of paper from the IceWing's talons, glanced at it, sneered, and shredded it. Poinsettia looked on with horror written clearly on her face. "What moronic, Ankylosaurus-brained icicleheads are in charge of this place?" Deinonychus pointed a talon at the Dimorphodon skeleton, then at the text beneath it. "THAT THING IS A PTEROSAUR!" "Oh, if you want me to remove it, I will," Poinsettia stammered, still keeping her gaze locked on her talons. She swallowed hard and then spoke with a hoarse whisper. "I didn't know you didn't want a pterosaur on display." "OH, I SURE DO WANT A PTEROSAUR ON DISPLAY!" Deinonychus boomed. "BUT I WANT IT TO BE LABELED AS A PTEROSAUR! YOU SAID THAT THING WAS A DINOSAUR! ''WHAT LAZY CLASSIFICATION IS THAT?" Poinsettia shank back even more, reaching for the doorknob behind her. "I'll change it right away, ma'am. Right away!" the silvery IceWing leaped swiftly into her office and slammed the door behind her, followed by the sound of a locking door. Deinonychus snorted and walked away, but not before she read the writing about the Plesiosaurus fossil looming above her. ''"The Plesiosaurus was the dinosaur that gave the plesiosaurs their name. It lived 199 to 175 million years ago in the Jurassic Period of the Mesozoic Era. It had a long neck and a relatively short tail, with flippers that helped it swim in the prehistoric oceans. Its predators included a larger dinosaur called Pliosaurus, previously known as "Predator X" or "The Monster"." "Stupid," Deinonychus hissed, before flying out the window. Chapter 1 The sun beat down on the Kingdom of the Sand, baking the desert sand so hot it was almost incredible that it did not melt. Deinonychus wiped the sweat from her forehead. Beside her were two SandWings, chipping away at the sandstone beneath them. A SeaWing was speaking to an AviWing about something she had found. The AviWing took notes with swift, graceful movements of her pen. Deinonychus spread her wings and flew over to the pair of dragons, still chattering away. "It dates to 77 million years ago," the SeaWing estimated. "77 million years ago. . ." the AviWing echoed, scribbling it down onto her paper. "Feather impressions?" "None yet. It seems to be closely related to the Utahraptor," the SeaWing continued, gesturing to the partial skull and a 6-inch sickle claw. The AviWing nodded and copied it down. "Do you have ideas on what genus this specimen is?" Deinonychus broke in. The AviWing jumped at the sound of the SkyWing's voice, settling down after recognizing her. She opened her mouth to respond, but the SeaWing beat her to it. "We think it might be a new, earlier species of Dakotaraptor. Achillobator's also a contender, but we can't decide. There's not much of a skeleton here, just half a skull, the sickle claws, part of the tail, and some vertebrae." The SeaWing continued brushing off the fine grains of sand still covering the fossil. The AviWing proceeded in taking notes. Deinonychus nodded her thanks to the two dragons and flew off to where two other dragons were squabbling over another fossil. "This proves that dromaeosaurids hunted in packs!" A NightWing growled, pointing to twenty extremely well-preserved dinosaurs of varying maturity. "Oh, shut up, this was a flash flood area during the Cretaceous!" A MudWing hissed back. "They could've easily been washed up and ended up here at different times!" "Yea, well, how could twenty raptors all get washed to the same point in the same layer of rock at the same time, hmm, Stork?" The NightWing snapped. "It's a pack of raptors and don't deny it!" "Oh, go shove a sauropod bone down your throat!" "That could be arranged in your case!" "I hope you drown in a flash flood!" "I can fly from water, moron!" "QUIET!" Dienonychus boomed. She shoved the two quarreling dragons aside and analyzed the fossils. "Boneseeker is right," she whispered angrily at the MudWing, Stork. "This is a pack of large dromaeosaurids that all got washed to this point in a flash flood. They must have been hunting some sort of large prey. . . maybe titanosaurs. Stork, go with that group of GeodeWings. Boneseeker, I expect you to go with Brine and Mockingbird." she nodded to the SeaWing and the AviWing. The two dragons grudgingly took to the sky. "Well, back to my-" "DEINONYCHUS! THIS IS FOR DEINONYCHUS!" A SwiftWing was practically falling from the sky, waving a scroll frantically in her talons. She fell flat on her face with a softened fwump. She smiled weakly and handed the baffled SkyWing the scroll. "Err... thanks," Deinonychus said awkwardly, unraveling it. "It's from the Sea Dispatch. They found something. Something big. They need you to go see it right away, Deinonychus!" The SwiftWing told her, flapping her wings and taking off. Deinonychus' eyes darted across the paper as she took in every word. "Deinonychus, It isn't a fossil. Simply ichnofossils, footprints of a myriad of dinosaurs, but fascinating ones! They lead straight into the ocean. We suspect a landbridge. . . and it leads into unknown sea. We want to send out a team to find out what's on the other side. No, we cannot follow the footprints, of course. But we calculated the coordinates and they lie in unknown territory. Maybe an island where dinosaurs still live. ''-Dilong"'' "Fourth moons and flying fossils. . ." Deinonychus was out of breath. "They've got great imaginations!" her tone of wonder turned into a sneer. "I'll take a look anyways." She spread her wings and took to the sky. "OH, AND COBRA, YOU'RE IN CHARGE!" The SandWing she had addressed waved back gratefully. Chapter 2 Deinonychus swooped over her own kingdom, the Sky Kingdom. The mountain ranges tempted her, but she kept flying. She soared over the Sky Dispatch, who were digging in a small, three-acre area for pterosaurs. She waggled her wings to signal hello to them. The SkyWings gave her a thumbs up. Deinonychus nodded contentedly and flew on. She caught a current of air and soared effortlessly onward. ___ The sun was sliding below the horizon by the time she caught sight of the cream-colored sand and the azure blue expanse of the sea. The Sea Dispatch was staring at the sky with agitated expressions. When the maroon SkyWing soared over the excavation site, they let out a roar of cheer and applause. "Deinonychus! We've been waiting for you!" An AviWing with a slender frame strode over to the SkyWing. Her feathers were similar to those of a bird of paradise, her tail going from black with an iridescent sheen to patches of turquoise, rich violet, and sunset orange and gold. "Dilong," Deinonychus hissed. "I came here to see what asset of your ''fascinating ''imagination you want to show me. I watched Jurassic World, and I know perfectly well that dinosaurs cannot exist anymore or can somehow be cloned with intact dino-DNA." She folded her wings and followed the AviWing, who was walking over to a team of dragons staring at footprints. "Wow, I can barely contain my excitement," Deinonychus said flatly, rolling her eyes. "I left the Sand Dispatch for ''this. ''We had possibly discovered a new dinosaur genus, and now here I am, analyzing footprints." "Deinonychus, they aren't just footprints! We think there might be some sort of Jurassic World out there," Dilong said, trying to hide the pleading tone in her voice. "And T-rex will fly. Well, I'm out of here," but as Deinonychus was about to launch herself into the sky, a cry of both awe and horror sounded from the eastern side of the beach. "Raptor!" "Alrighty, a real fossil!" Deinonychus shoved Dilong into the floor and ran over to the SeaWing who had let out the call, and was just as shocked when she saw what he had found. Not a fossil, that's for sure. "It's a real raptor. Three moons, it's a real, living, breathing raptor! A Deinonychus!" Deinonychus exclaimed excitedly. Her wings flapped frantically and yet she was rooted to the ground. "I don't think it'll be breathing much longer," the SeaWing muttered, turning to explore a shallow ditch in the ground. Deinonychus snatched the raptor, dug a hole in the sand, and put it in. Then, she ran into a nearby palm forest and collected leaves. She ran back to the makeshift nest and dumped them in. "A fine specimen. Amazing indeed." Dilong had appeared behind her, gazing smugly at the small dinosaur. "Oh, don't you dare touch it!" Deinonychus smacked Dilong hard, sending her reeling. The AviWing's foot got caught on a rock and she fell into the ocean, wings thrashing wildly and she tried to get out. Finally, soaking, Dilong heaved herself out. "Deinonychus, Dilong, Troodon sighting at Excavation Site B!" An extremely dark blue SeaWing alerted the two dragons, his photophores flashing wildly in Aquatic gibberish. "F-F-Fossil?" Dilong said, shivering from both cold and fear. "No, real, living, feathered things. Northern Troodons, not the southern variety. These are the big ones. And they're in groups of seven, four groups." "Twenty-eight living Troodons. This is impossible!" Deinonychus muttered. "I told you so," Dilong said, smirking. She followed the SeaWing to a large fosse in between sand dunes where several dragons were digging. A couple were standing over something, mumbling nervously about something. Dilong hurried down to them, with Deinonychus barely managing to keep up. "Marmoset! Rime!" The two dragons turned to Dilong as she called their names. The RainWing, Marmoset, moved to the side to reveal a black, iridescent feather. Dilong picked it up and inspected it carefully before giving it to Rime, a pale blue IceWing with a silvery sheen on his scales. "Microraptor zhaoianus." Dilong hissed. " They lived in forests, not near the beach. This only adds to the evidence I need to support my theory. There is a world of dinosaurs out there-" "More like out here," Rime snapped. "We just saw Troodons pass by our digsite! You wanted to see Jurassic World because Deinonychus never let you? Well, now you can see it! Follow those Troodons and then lock them up in a park and you've got the movie!" Marmoset looked shocked by her colleague's sudden outburst, but eventually nodded her agreement. "I mean, if you want to support your theory, you need living specimens, right?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)